The Little Cherub
by beautifulpurpleflame
Summary: Three years after Raven abruptly leaves the Titans they find her... and her son. BBxRae
1. Abruptly Left, Abruptly Found

**A/N: I do not own the Teen Titans. No, really, I don't. I swear to you I DON'T! Oh whatever.**

_**Prologue**_

_The door to Ravens room barely had enough time to move out of the way as she and Beast Boy stumbled in. They were laughing and giggling, but the sound was being smothered by their kissing lips. Beast Boy pushed Raven up against the wall and began kissing her up and down her neck and chest. Raven quickly brought his face back up to hers and placed his lips back to where they belonged. She could tell he was getting excited, and so was she. She finally pushed him backwards and the two quickly made their way over to her bed. Beast Boy didn't even realize that the bed was that close and he tripped backwards and fell onto his back on the bed. He began laughing hysterically and so did Raven. She then jumped on top of him and straddled him. While she sat there she began to take off her top. She then helped his shirt off as well and began kissing his chest._

"_You sure you wanna do this?" he asked in barely a question form._

"_Let's just do it before I get sober," said Raven with a drunken smile. Soon the sounds of their erotic pleasure echoed through the halls of the dark tower. _

Chapter 1

Starfire was merrily flying down the hall heading towards the common room. She had a smile on her face and was humming a tune she had heard somewhere. In her now many years on Earth she had heard many songs that she fell in love with. She passed Ravens room and caught something odd out of the corner of her eye. She stopped a few feet after passing Ravens door and quickly thought about what she had seen. She backed up and looked inside.

"Raven, what are you doing?" she asked quite confused. Most of Ravens possessions were lying in two large duffel bags on the floor. She was grabbing various items and throwing them into the bags, an odd expression was on her face.

"I'm packing," she said plainly.

"Why are you doing the packing?" asked Starfire entering Ravens bare room.

"I'll tell you when I'm done," said Raven not stopping her packing.

"But I wish to know now," she Starfire desperately. "Are you leaving? Are we going with you? Am I unaware of a trip we are going on?"

"Starfire," she said getting annoyed. "I'll tell you and the others when I'm done. Now please leave."

Starfire felt a little hurt, but did as she was told. She walked out of Ravens room and started to say, "But…" but she didn't have time to finish before Raven slammed her door closed.

It didn't take long for Starfire to alert her friends about Ravens odd behavior. They each knocked on her door, but she only told them to go away and wait. So they anxiously waited in the common room. She finally entered with the two bags in her hands.

"Raven, Starfire thinks you're leaving," said Robin. He looked at her bags and cocked an eyebrow. "And now so do I."

"I am," she said simply.

"What? Ya can't leave," said Cyborg.

"I have to," said Raven putting her bags down for a moment.

"Are you in some sort of trouble?" asked Robin. "Because we'll help you if you are."

"No, I'm not in trouble," said Raven. "I have been summoned by the monks of Azarath. They believe that I might be ready to take complete control of my powers, but the training will take a long time."

"How long, exactly?" asked Beast Boy.

"I'm not sure," said Raven trying not to look at him. Ever since that night of passion they had shared together they couldn't even look at each other. Mainly because they could barely remember it. It had been Cyborg's twenty-first birthday and they celebrated with their first night of drinking. They really hadn't had that much, just enough. Raven had refused to drink anything, but was finally seduced into a couple jell-o shots. She had had no idea that those little shots would have such an affect on her. But soon she had been laughing at everything the half drunken Beast Boy had said and then one thing led to another. Now they could barely make eye contact, not after that awkward next morning when they found themselves naked in each others arms. "It might be months, it might be years."

"Years?" asked Starfire almost crying.

"Like I said, I'm not sure," said Raven picking her bags back up. "All I know is that I have to leave now." She headed up to the roof with the other four following her.

"But you know what happens when we're split up," said Robin. "We can't function properly."

"I know," said Raven in her usual tone. "But I don't really have a choice now do I?"

"So this is it? You're just gonna pack up and leave us?" asked Cyborg.

"They told me to leave immediately," said Raven stopping as she reached the center of the roof. "Look, I know this is sudden and very upsetting, but I feel the same way. Trust me, I wish I had been given a day or two to prepare you guys better, but I wasn't."

"Can't you at least stay for one last dinner with us?" asked Robin.

Raven sighed sadly. "I'm sorry, I have to go now. I'll see you guys… later." And with that she was wrapped in a black aura in the form of a raven and flew off into the heavens. The Titans looked up at the sky for a while and then mournfully went back inside. Starfire was weeping now and was comforted by her boyfriend, Robin.

"I wish for Raven to come back," she cried.

"I know, Star," said Robin rubbing her back.

"She's so selfish," said Beast Boy angrily. "She always puts herself before the team."

"Come on you guys," said Cyborg. "Ya know that she's been waitin all her life to gain control of her powers. It would be selfish of us to tell her she can't."

"I shall just miss her so much," wept Starfire.

"What the hell are you gonna miss?" asked Beast Boy very upset. "Her sarcasm? Her grumpy "the world sucks" attitude? Her stupid meditating? You know what? I'm glad she's gone." And with that he stormed out of the room and went to his bedroom to vent.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Robin.

"I dunno," said Cyborg, just as confused as Robin.

Beast Boy slammed his door shut and began pacing around the room. He didn't know why he was so angry. He knew that if Raven had a chance to gain complete control of her powers she had to take it. It had been something she had dreamed of all of her life. Then why did he feel like she was doing this on purpose?

He stopped and looked at himself in the full length mirror he had on his door. He was much taller now, taller than Raven at least, and no longer looked like a Beast _Boy_. He was almost a Beast Man, but he had a few years left to really mature into a full mans body. But he was pleased with the results thus far, anyway.

He sighed and suddenly felt horrible. He knew why he felt so angry with her. He hadn't gotten a chance to talk to her about that… night. They had barely let themselves be in the same room with one another since it happened and they knew that their friendship would forever suffer from it. He had wanted to talk to her and put it behind them. But he had taken too long, and now she was gone for God knows how long.

_THREE YEARS LATER_

The alarm went off in the tower and all of the rooms were soon filled with a blinking red light and a loud pinging. "Trouble!" shouted the leader. "Titans go!" And with that the four quickly exited the tower and made their way to where the trouble was. A bank was being held up in the south end of the city.

They arrived and saw three men standing inside the building with guns pulled out. Guns never helped the situation. Inside there were innocent people on the floor, afraid for their lives. The bank tellers were filling bags with money as the three men shouted at them and waved their guns around. The doors had locked as soon as the alarm had gone off and now they were all trapped inside.

"Alright Titans," said Robin calmly. "They've got guns and innocent people inside. We've got to get them out first."

"Okay, what's the plan?" asked Cyborg.

"Beast Boy, you sneak in and unlock the doors," said Robin pointing to Beast Boy.

"Got it," said Beast Boy.

"Starfire, while Beast Boy's unlocking the doors you distract them."

"How shall I do that?" asked Starfire.

"Throw some weak starbolts at the glass, just make sure you don't break them."

"Okay, I have got it."

"Cyborg, as soon as Beast Boy unlocks the doors you have to get in there and try to get those guns away from them. Starfire, you do the same."

"And what are _you_ gonna do?" asked Cyborg.

"Once the guns are down I'll take it from there," said Robin. "You guys just focus on getting the people out of there. Are we clear on everything?"

"Yes," the other three said.

"Titans go!" he shouted and they broke.

Beast Boy turned into an ant and crawled underneath the locked doors. He slowly crawled past all of the scared people on the floor and made his way over to the box that unlocked the doors. He climbed up the wall and wedged his way inside.

Starfire flew up to the front of the building so that the men could see her. They stopped their shouting and stared as she pretended to try and break the windows. They started to laugh at her attempt and this only made them feel as if they were as safe as home.

Suddenly the doors unlocked and the alarm turned off. The three men were caught quite off guard as Beast Boy bust out of the box on the wall and Cyborg entered. As fast as he could he shot his laser canon at the thieves' guns, sending them flying.

Robin flew inside and attacked the men. As he kept them occupied the other three Titans herded the people out of the bank as fast as they could. This all took place in the course of less than a minute.

The three men were quickly taken down and Robin dragged them out of the building and handed them over to the police. The people cheered and thanked them for saving them.

"It's all in a day's work," said Robin casually.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Starfire to the police.

"We've got one little boy who got a scratch on his arm," said one of the policemen. "But it's nothing a band-aid can't take care of."

"Maybe we should go see the little guy," said Cyborg. "He's gotta be pretty shaken."

"He and his mother are at the ambulance over there," said the policeman pointing.

The four Titans made their way over to the ambulance. They saw one of the paramedics sticking a band-air on the child's arm.

"Hey little dude," said Beast Boy walking over. "You oka…" Beast Boy nearly tripped over his own feet as he looked at the woman the child was sitting on. The other three did the same thing as Beast Boy. She looked as shocked as they were. "Ra-Raven?" said Beast Boy. His head began to swim and he thought he was going to fall over. "Oh my god. Raven!" He lunged at her and wrapped his arms around her, nearly crushing the boy on her lap.

**If you would like to see an illustrated title page for this story then please go to my profile where you will see a link.**


	2. Going Home

**A/N: I do not own the Teen Titans. No, really, I don't. I swear to you I DON'T! Oh whatever.**

Chapter 2

"Beast Boy let go!" she said through her strained lungs. He released her but she was soon grabbed by Starfire.

"Oh friend Raven you are back from Azarath!" she squealed. "We have missed you so much."

Raven pried her way out of Starfire's grasp and tried to recapture her breath. She slowly stood up and held the boy who was sitting on her lap. "Uh… hi guys," was the only thing she could manage to say.

"Raven how long have you been back?" asked Robin.

"Um… a while," she said not looking at them.

"Who's the kid?" asked Cyborg.

"He's… he's my son," she said as if the words were painful. "Alex."

This was certainly a shock to the four Titans and none could think of anything to say. They just stood there awkwardly for a while. They looked at the child and tried to see if it could possibly be true. He had beautiful blond hair that seemed to lightly curl. His skin was pure cream and his cheeks rosy. He actually looked like a little cherub. But it was his eyes that really caught them. They were deep blue with a hint of violet. Soulful eyes full of an older wisdom that few people have. They were definitely Ravens eyes.

"How old is he?" asked Beast Boy finally.

"Two," said Raven. "Listen, um, I know this is strange and all, but I have to get going. It's his naptime and he's pretty startled from this whole thing."

"Well, can't you come back to the tower?" asked Robin.

Raven looked a little uneasy. "I don't know," she sighed.

"Come on Raven, we haven't seen ya in three years," said Cyborg. "Ya gotta come back home."

Raven thought about this and looked really uncomfortable. She finally sighed and said, "Okay, but just for a little while."

"Wonderful!" said Starfire grabbing Ravens arm. "Come, we shall bring you home."

A million memories flooded Ravens mind as she stepped back into the tower for the first time in three years. It was all so familiar to her, she felt like she was in a dream. Alex had fallen asleep on her shoulder with a pacifier in his mouth, which Raven had popped in on the ride to the tower.

"So what's it like to be back home?" asked Robin.

"Strange," said Raven, for lack of a better word. "It looks exactly the same."

"Yeah, why mess with perfection, right," said Cyborg with a smile.

Raven strolled around a little bit before coming to her old room. She slowly opened the door and found it exactly the same way it did when she had left.

"We've never gone in," said a voice from behind her. She knew who it was. She turned around and saw Beast Boy standing there. "We didn't feel it would be right."

"So let me get this straight," said Raven. "When I live here you can't help trying to get in my room as much as possible, but when I leave you don't even go near it? Usually it's the other way around."

Beast Boy gave a small smile and said, "We're ordering some pizza, are you gonna stay?"

"I think I might," she said thinking again. "But I'm going to lay him down first. My shoulder's killing me."

"Where're you gonna lay him down?" asked Beast Boy.

"I'll just put him on my bed," said Raven walking into her room.

"It's probably really dusty," said Beast Boy. Raven looked at the bed and saw that he was right. "You wanna put him down in my room?"

"I don't know," said Raven hesitantly. "Are the _Hazardous Waste_ signs that Robin put up still there?"

"No," laughed Beast Boy. "I finally cleaned it about two years ago."

Raven laid Alex down on Beast Boy's seldom used bottom bunk and then went to join the others in the common room. They were waiting for the pizza to arrive and while they waited decided to get some answers out of Raven.

"How long were you in Azarath?" asked Robin.

"Not very long," said Raven looking uneasy. "The monks thought I was ready, but it turns out I'm not yet. So I came back as soon as possible."

"So why did you not come home?" asked Starfire.

"I was going to," said Raven with a sigh. "But first I decided to get a cup of tea at one of my favorite coffee shops. While I was there I met this guy and he swept me off my feet. His name was Jacob. I fell in love almost immediately and couldn't bring myself to leave him. It really was a strange thing. I would never have thought of myself as one of those types of girls, but before I knew it I was staying with him." She paused for a moment. "And then Alex came along."

"How long were you with him before you got pregnant?" asked Robin, a little concerned.

"It was all really quick," said Raven plainly. "I got pregnant the first time we… well you know."

"So where's this Jacob now?" asked Cyborg.

"He left me a year ago," said Raven sadly.

"He left you all alone with Alex?" asked Beast Boy. "What an asshole!"

"Why would he leave his son?" asked Starfire. "Such a thing is unheard of on my planet."

"I think it was all too fast for him," said Raven. "And he wasn't ready for fatherhood."

"Still, he should not have done such a thing," said Starfire.

"So how are you doing?" asked Robin.

"Alright," she said in a fake voice. "I mean, it's hard, but I'm getting by just fine."

"Do you have a job?" asked Cyborg.

"Yes, I work as a librarian," she said a little proudly. "I think it's the only job I'm perfect for. It's quiet, there are books, and no one is aloud to talk."

"It does sound like the perfect job for you," said Beast Boy chuckled. "But you can't be surviving on librarian money."

"I'm getting by," said Raven.

Just then the pizza arrived and Cyborg jumped up to go get it. "I'll be right back," he said before running off.

"Raven I really think you should come back home," said Robin.

"Robin…"

"There's no reason for you not to," he continued. "Besides, you should do what's best for your son. You know we can take care of him here and afford to give him the best of everything. I mean, it might not seem like it, but the team has suffered without you. We really want you to come back."

Cyborg came back with the pizzas and set it down. "Alright, guys, time to eat." He opened up the various boxes and they all started to serve themselves. "So what'd I miss?"

"Raven might come back to live with us," said Starfire excitedly.

"Really?" asked Cyborg.

"Well I don't know," said Raven uneasily. "I just think it would be… weird."

"It would not be weird," pleaded Starfire. "Please come home, Raven!"

Raven thought silently. Suddenly they all heard a faint, "Mumma!" She quickly rose from her seat and said, "I'll be right back." As soon as she was gone they began to talk.

"Something isn't right," said Robin. "I can't understand why Raven wouldn't even contact us when she got back. Not even to tell us she had a son."

"I can't see her falling in love. Not fast, anyway. And then her low life boyfriend just up and leaves and she still doesn't try to get in touch with us," said Cyborg.

"She was probably just afraid of what we might think," said Beast Boy.

"Why would she be afraid?" asked Starfire. "We are her friends."

Raven reentered with Alex in her arms. He was sitting up and rubbing his eyes sleepily. She sat down and grabbed a slice of pizza and put it on a plate. She grabbed a knife and fork and cut it up into small pieces.

"You hungry?" she asked her son. He sleepily shook his head. "No? Okay." He rested his head on his mothers shoulder and looked at the other Titans. "He'll be hungry in a couple minutes," she whispered to them.

"So are you going to come back home or not?" asked Robin.

Raven thought for a few moments. She smoothed her son's slept hair and rubbed his back. "Are you sure it won't be… awkward living with a kid?"

"Of course not!" said Starfire. "Please, Raven?"

"Okay," she sighed. "I'll come back." The Titans felt quite relieved and smiled. Starfire clapped and hugged Raven.

"It'll be nice to have you home," said Robin.

Raven gave them a small smile and began to eat a slice of pizza. Before long Alex reached down and grabbed a piece of pizza his mother had cut up for him. Raven gave them a "told ya," look and smiled again.


	3. Something's Not Right

**A/N: I do not own the Teen Titans. No, really, I don't. I swear to you I DON'T! Oh whatever.**

Chapter 3

The next day Raven moved back into the tower. She had had an apartment in the south end of the city and it took a while to move all of her stuff in, even with her powers. The Titans set up the room next to Ravens for Alex.

"Sweetie, don't touch that," said Raven to her son as she moved various boxes into her room. The other Titans were helping as well. Alex was trying to look through one of the boxes and was really getting in the way.

"Ya know, I can take him out into the common room while you unpack," said Beast Boy.

"Oh, I don't know," said Raven nervously.

"Come on Raven, I'm great with kids," said Beast Boy. "Besides, you know that he's just going to get into trouble in here."

"He's got a point," said Cyborg.

"I will take him," said Starfire. "I am sure taking care of Alex will not be different than taking care of Silkie."

Raven suddenly felt a rush panic. "No no! Beast Boy offered first," she said quickly. She picked Alex up and handed him over to Beast Boy. "I'm trusting you," she said dead seriously. "Just make sure he doesn't get hurt or into trouble."

"You got it!" he said and took Alex out to the common room.

"Wow, you're really trusting Beast Boy?" asked Robin.

"Alex is a pretty docile child," said Raven. "If anything, he'll keep Beast Boy out of trouble."

Beast Boy turned the television on and put it on a cartoon he thought would be appropriate for a two year old. He really wasn't sure what would be appropriate or not, but it was just a couple of talking chickens and other various farm animals. He figured it would be okay. He sat down on the couch with Alex.

"So… how are you?" he asked with a smile.

Alex just stared at him with those deep soulful eyes. His face was so calm, so wise. It kind of made Beast Boy feel awkward. He quickly looked for someway to get his eyes off of him.

"Oh look, a talking cow," he said finally and pointed at the screen. Alex turned and looked at the screen. Beast Boy was relieved to see that it had Alex's attention. He breathed a sigh of relief and began to watch the show as well. All of a sudden he felt someone climbing onto his lap. He looked down and saw Alex calmly crawling and sitting down on his lap. All the while he didn't take his eyes off the screen. He leaned his head back onto Beast Boy chest and began to sweetly play with Beast Boys fingers.

'Well… this is odd,' he thought to himself. But he couldn't help smiling and feeling quite comfortable. Alex seemed to have a calming aura around him.

Raven was working a little faster now that Alex was out of the room; and Beast Boy too. Cyborg and Starfire were in Alex's room unpacking his things while Robin helped Raven in hers. She really only trusted Robin to help her unpack her things.

"Are you happy that you're back?" he asked as he threw an empty box out into the hallway.

"I am, actually," she said putting her clothes into her old bureau. "You have no idea how many times I've dreamed of being back here."

"I just can't understand why you wouldn't call us or anything," said Robin opening up another box.

"It's complicated," she said simply.

He knew that she didn't really want to get into it and he decided to leave it alone. He began to take a few items out of the box and he laid them on her bed, where she would put them where she wanted them. While sorting through her things he suddenly found a stack of pictures. He quickly scanned through the pictures without Raven seeing. He saw pictures of Alex when he was really little and pictures of him playing. He certainly did seem to be a genuinely happy child. Then he found a picture of Raven with a man holding her around the waist. He had dark brown hair and olive skin. He was in a white tee-shirt and jeans with black sunglasses. He was smiling and, oddly enough, Raven was looking at him smiling as well. It was a smile he had never seen on Raven before. He looked at the picture below it and it was the man again but this time alone and leaning against a building.

"What are you doing?" asked Raven.

Robin jumped and realized he had been caught. "Oh, I was just looking through these pictures," he said almost stumbling over the words. He slyly slipped one of the pictures into his pocket. "Alex sure is cute."

"I know," she said taking the stack of pictures away from him.

"Can I have a picture of him?" asked Robin. "I could put it in my wallet."

"Uh, sure," said Raven taking one of the pictures and handing it over. She turned around and went to put the rest of the pictures away.

"Um… is that Jacob?" he asked hesitantly.

Raven stopped in her tracks and asked, "Is what Jacob?"

"The guy in that picture with you," he said picking out the photo. "Him, is that Jacob?"

Raven paused for a second and then quickly said, "Yes." She tucked the picture in with the others and threw them in one of her draws.

"Huh," said Robin to himself, thinking.

"What?" asked Raven.

"Oh nothing," he said quickly. "It's just that… I don't see any of Jacob in Alex."

"Well he takes after me," said Raven simply as she continued to work. She started to feel uncomfortable.

"He takes after you?" asked Robin very doubtfully. "Well, maybe the eyes, but you certainly don't have blond hair."

She suddenly turned around sharply and looked at Robin with fire in her eyes. "Robin, are you insinuating something?"

"No!" he said quickly, knowing he had crossed into the danger zone. "I just thought it was interesting."

Now she was mad and he could tell by the way she was slamming her things into draws. "I think I can handle my room from here," she said in an agitated voice.

Robin knew that that was his cue to get out of there. He quickly exited and heard Raven slam the door behind him. As soon as he was gone Raven sat down on her bed. She leaned forward and placed her face in her hands. This was why she didn't want to come back. All of the questions. All of the lies. She just couldn't handle it. Slowly hot tears poured from her eyes and she wept.

Robin joined Cyborg and Starfire in Alex's room. They had set it up quite nicely and were just finishing up.

"Is Raven finished with the unpacking of her belongings?" asked Starfire.

"Almost," said Robin.

"You look a little shaken, man," said Cyborg. "Everything okay."

"Well I just discovered something kind of interesting," he said crossing his arms.

"What?" asked Starfire.

Robin reached in his pocket and took out the picture of Jacob leaning against the building. "You know who that is?" The two stared at it.

"No, I do not recognize this person," said Starfire.

"It's Jacob," said Robin.

"Raven's Jacob?" asked Cyborg taking the picture.

"Yup," said Robin.

Cyborg looked at it and said, "Well… he's good lookin. So?"

"Notice anything a little odd?" asked Robin.

"No, he looks to be a normal Earthling to me," said Starfire.

Robin took out the picture of Alex that Raven had given him. He handed it to Cyborg. "Now tell me if you don't see something odd now."

Cyborg looked at the pictures back and forth. Suddenly his eye went large and his jaw hung open. "Hey, they don't look anything alike!"

"Exactly," said Robin relieved that he had finally noticed.

"They do not," said Starfire noticing the difference.

"So… does that mean Jacob's not Alex's father?" asked Cyborg.

"I don't know," said Robin. "But Raven got really upset when I mentioned how much they didn't look alike."

The three studied the picture and thought. Alex really didn't seem to have any of Jacob in him. So, was it possible? Was Jacob not the real father? And if he wasn't, then who was?

The cartoon show ended and another show came on. It was a non-cartoon show and Beast Boy knew that it was probably not two year old friendly. He grabbed the remote and began to flip through the channels. As he did Alex began to fidget and then eventually climbed off of Beast Boy. He then slithered his way off of the couch and started to walk around.

"Hey we're ya goin?" asked Beast Boy jumping up.

"I wanna snack," he said in almost a question. Beast Boy had never heard anything so cute.

"You're hungry?" he asked with a smile.

"I wanna snack," he said again heading to the kitchen.

"Hold on, dude," said Beast Boy scooping him up. "I'll getcha a snack."

He started to look through the cupboards and then realized that he had better ask Raven what he should feed him. He didn't know what his diet consisted of and he really didn't want Raven getting mad at him.

He knocked on Ravens door and waited for her to answer. Alex had laid his head on Beast Boys shoulder and started fingering his shirt. Raven opened the door and looked out. Beast Boy noticed that her eyes looked slightly red and her lips looked a little puffy.

"Hey Raven," he said with a smile. "You okay?"

"Yes," she said plainly.

"Oh, well Alex's is hungry and I wasn't sure what to give him," said Beast Boy.

Raven looked at the two. Her son in Beast Boy's arms, his little head resting on Beast Boy's shoulder, his little fingers picking at Beast Boy's shirt. He looked at his mother with those peaceful eyes and gave her a small smile. "Just give him a bowl of dry cereal," said Raven rubbing her eyes and then casually running her fingers through her hair.

"Oh, okay," said Beast Boy. And with that he headed back out of the kitchen. Raven closed her door and started to cry all over again. She knew that this was a bad idea. She shouldn't have come back. She should have just gone back to her apartment and left the Titans be.


	4. Family Picture

**A/N: I do not own the Teen Titans. No, really, I don't. I swear to you I DON'T! Oh whatever.**

Chapter 4

All of the villains of Jump City seemed to disappear once word of Ravens return spread around the city. Now that the Titans were five strong again they all had to rethink all of their devious plans. They were now just the Titans, not the Teen Titans, since none of them were teenagers anymore. It seemed to fit them well enough, seeing as they had saved the world numerous times since their team's formation.

Raven was sitting at the table with a cup of tea reading a book. It had been two weeks since she and Alex had moved in. Beast Boy had really connected with Alex and the two were barely apart. Raven really didn't mind all that much once she saw how responsible Beast Boy was with him.

"I'm gonna find you," said Beast Boy crawling around on the floor.

Raven looked up to see what was going on. Alex was hiding behind the couch with an excited smile on his face. Beast Boy knew where he was of course, but it was all part of the game. Suddenly he leapt out from the side of the couch and yelled, "Found you!" Alex gave a scream and ran around the other side of the couch. Soon Beast Boy was chasing him around and around.

"Don't run," said Raven looking back at her book.

"Yes mom," said Beast Boy sarcastically. Raven looked up at him and then went back to her reading. Beast Boy grabbed Alex and began giving him a juicy raspberry on his stomach. Alex howled with laughter and screamed at the top of his lungs. Beast Boy couldn't help laughing as well.

Starfire and Robin entered together and saw Beast Boy and Alex playing.

"Oh Robin, I can not wait until we have a child of our own," said Starfire slipping her arm into his. Robin suddenly looked a little panicked and pulled at the neck of his shirt as if it was hot.

"Well maybe we should wait until we're married, Star," said Robin.

Starfire gasped. "Oh Robin! Was that the proposal of marriage?" she asked holding him.

If Robin hadn't looked nervous before he sure did now. "What? No! I mean, I wasn't proposing."

"So you do not wish to marry me?" she asked hurt.

"No I do…"

"Hurray!"

"NO!" Robin shouted. Starfire stopped her rejoicing and looked at him, he looked quite flustered. "Look, I'm just not ready to get married yet, Starfire. Do you understand?" He waited for her to answer and as he waited he seemed to hold his breath.

"Yes," she said kissing him on the cheek. "I am sorry I misunderstood."

Robin gave a relieved sigh and the two continued on. Raven had to laugh at the sight of Robin's fear of commitment. She could only picture what their children would look like someday. How lucky they were to love each other and have a choice as to when they wanted to have children. She sighed and went back to her reading.

Alex let out a long yawn and rubbed his eyes. "Uh oh, I think it's someone's nap time," said Beast Boy scooping him up. "Hey Raven, should Alex go down for his nap?"

She looked at the clock and said, "Yes, it's about his nap time." She pushed out of her chair and went to stand up.

"I'll do it," said Beast Boy.

Raven stopped and looked at him. "You want to put him down for his nap?"

"Sure, why not?" asked Beast Boy with a smile. And then he headed off to Alex's room. Raven slowly sat back down and tried to read her book again.

Beast Boy slowly laid Alex down into his little bed. His little arms were still wrapped around Beast Boy's neck and he didn't let go. Beast Boy tried to pull his arms off, but Alex just whined.

"Come on Alex, you gotta take a nap," said Beast Boy trying to slide his head out of Alex's arms.

"Hold ya!" he said in his little voice. Beast Boy noticed that whenever Alex wanted to be held or picked up he would always say that. "Hold ya."

"I'll hold ya when you wake up from your nap," said Beast Boy, still trying to release Alex's grasp. Alex kept whining until Beast Boy finally got Alex' arms off of his neck. Within five seconds Alex was asleep and Beast Boy felt relieved.

Beast Boy headed over to his room and went to his closet. It was the one part of his room that he never cleaned and he was scared of it sometimes. But he knew what he wanted and he decided to venture in. He slowly opened the door and a waterfall of junk fell out nearly crushing him.

Robin had been passing by when he heard the crash and a slight Beast Boy scream. He looked into Beast Boy's room and saw the mess. "Uh, Beast Boy?" Suddenly Beast Boy's head popped up from under the pile and he shook it. "I thought I heard you."

"Oh, hey Robin," said Beast Boy crawling out of the mess.

"You need some help?" he asked, entering the room.

"Uh, sure," said Beast Boy starting to go through his things. "I'm looking for that little monkey with the symbols that counts."

"You mean the one that scared us half to death after watching _Wicked Scary_?" asked Robin picking through the junk. "I thought you said that you were getting rid of that thing?"

"Well… I was, but I couldn't just throw out something from my childhood, ya know?" he said with an embarrassed smile. Robin smiled back and helped sort out the mess.

He had never seen so much useless junk in his whole life, but he figured that it must have meant something to Beast Boy. Old clothes that hadn't fit Beast Boy in about five years, video games that had become obsolete two years ago, even old Halloween candy that was still stuck to his trick-or-treating bag. "You don't throw anything away, do you?" laughed Robin. Beast Boy smiled back and the two continued their search.

Robin suddenly stepped on something and heard a crack. He looked down and saw a picture frame below his foot. He picked it up and saw that he had cracked the glass. He looked at Beast Boy, who had heard the crack, and said, "Sorry."

"That's okay," said Beast Boy continuing his search. "Is the picture okay, though?"

Robin looked at the picture and saw that it was undamaged. "Yeah, it's fine," said Robin. He looked at the picture and saw a blond little boy in the arms of what had to be his parents. "Who's this a picture of?"

"Oh, that's me and my parents," said Beast Boy tossing an old shoe aside.

"Really?" said Robin looking at it closer. "Ah, so that's what you looked like before you turned green."

"Cute, wasn't I?" he said smugly. "Just put it on my desk."

Robin smiled and went to put the picture on the desk. He suddenly stopped, nearly dropping the picture. He looked at it again and noticed something. Something very odd. Extremely odd. He made sure Beast Boy wasn't looking and slipped the picture, once he had taken it out of the broken frame, into his pocket.

"Found it!" said Beast Boy triumphantly. He held up the little monkey with the symbols and wound it up. It began to clasp and sing, "Help me, help me, help me count! 1… 2… 3…"

"You going to give that to Alex?" asked Robin, trying to look as non-guilty as possible.

"Yeah, I figured that if he liked he could play with it," said Beast Boy pushing the rest of his stuff back into his closet. "I mean, I'm not using it."

"That's nice of you," said Robin as he watched Beast Boy quickly close the door before the junk could fall back out.

"Well I like the kid," said Beast Boy with a smile. "Besides, he needs a good male figure in his life. I mean, who knows better about losing a parent than us, right?"

"That's true," said Robin as the two started to head down the hall. "Funny, I never thought of you as the paternal type."

"Are you kidding?" laughed Beast Boy. "I can't wait to have kids someday. I think I'm gonna be a great dad."

"Well from what I've seen with you and Alex I'd say you probably will," said Robin patting Beast Boy on the back. "I'm going to talk to Cyborg, I'll see you later."

"Okay," said Beast Boy heading off back to the common room to tell Raven that Alex was asleep.

Robin headed down to the garage where he knew Cyborg would be working on his baby. Sure enough he saw two large metal feet sticking out from under the T-car. He tapped on Cyborg's feet with his own foot and said, "Hey Cyborg."

Cyborg wheeled himself out from under the car and looked up. "Hey Robin." He stood up and started to wipe the oil from his hands. "What's up?"

"I have another picture for you to see," said Robin taking the photo from his pocket.

Cyborg made sure his hands were clean and he took the picture. "It looks like Alex. But who are those people holding him? Oh no, you don't think Raven adopted him, do you?"

"That's not Alex," said Robin.

"What?" asked Cyborg confused and looking up from the picture.

"That's not Alex," Robin repeated. Cyborg looked back at the picture and grew confused. "That's Beast Boy before he changed. That's him and his parents."

Cyborg was now very confused. He looked back and forth from the picture to Robin. "Wow, never knew the grass stain was blond."

"Cyborg!"

"What?"

"Don't you get it?"

"Get what?"

"Alex looks nothing like Jacob, who Raven says is his father, but he looks exactly like Beast Boy? You don't think that's a little odd?"

Cyborg's mind was flooded with various new questions and dead ends. "So… you think Beast Boy's Alex's father?"

"I don't know," said Robin taking the picture back. "But I am certain that that Jacob guy isn't."

"So what do we do?"

"I'm going to talk to Raven." Robin pocketed the picture and headed out of the garage.

"Are you sure that's wise?" asked Cyborg following him out. "I mean, she might flip out on you for thinking something like this."

"There are just too many things pointing to this for it not to be true," said Robin getting into the elevator.

"Well good luck, man."

"Thanks. I'll need it."


	5. Confessions

**A/N: I do not own the Teen Titans. No, really, I don't. I swear to you I DON'T! Oh whatever.**

Chapter 5

Raven was in her room folding some clothes she had just gotten out of the dryer. She separated her clothes from Alex's and began to fold them. She heard a knock on her door and said, "Come in."

Robin hesitantly entered and said, "Uh, hi Raven."

"Hi," she said with a soft smile and started folding a pair of her underwear. This made Robin slightly blush, but he was there for an important reason and couldn't let Ravens underwear throw him off.

"Um, can I talk to you?"

"About what?" she asked as she grabbed one of Alex's pajama bottoms. Robin closed the door and slowly made his way over to her. She heard her door close and she looked up from the laundry again. "Is everything okay?" she asked a bit worried.

"Yeah," he said, but it wasn't very convincing.

"It doesn't sound okay," she said putting down the shirt she was holding. "What's going on."

"Okay, I have a question to ask you, but I'm not really sure how to put it," he said growing quite nervous. "So I better just come out and ask you. Is Jacob really Alex's father?"

Ravens face seemed to turn pale and her knees almost went out as Robin asked her this. "What? Why… why would you ask me something like that?" she snapped.

"Because I don't think he is," said Robin.

"Why? Just because Alex doesn't take after him? For Christ's sake, lots of kids don't look like both of their parents. I don't look like my father, but does that mean he didn't sire me?"

"Raven, he doesn't look like you or Jacob," said Robin trying to sound strong and not afraid. "He has your eyes, but that's it. Obviously something's wrong with this picture."

"How dare you! What, you think I just fucked a bunch of guys and got pregnant and I don't know who the father is?"

"No, I think you do know who that father is, you're just not telling us," said Robin trying to calm her down. "Now just tell me, is Jacob Alex's father?"

Raven paused and stared at Robin with sheer hatred. She was at a loss for words. She felt tears forming in her eyes. She looked to the floor and finally squeaked, "No."

"Okay," said Robin kindly. "We got that out of the way. Now can you tell me who his father is?"

Raven looked up at him and wiped her eyes. "What do you care? It doesn't matter."

"It does matter," said Robin in more of a leader voice.

Raven just stood there and tried to stop her crying. She couldn't believe this was happening. Why did she come back? She was so stupid! She knew this would happen. "Robin, Alex's father… you just wouldn't understand."

"Yes I would," he said taking her shaking hands. "No matter who it is." Raven just closed her eyes and he saw more tears escape. He had to tell her his guess. "Is it…," he could barely say the name, "…is it… Beast Boy?" Raven looked up at him with shock. It was in her look that Robin got his answer.

"What? How?" Raven sputtered in shock.

Robin took the picture out of his pocket and handed it to Raven. "I found this picture of Beast Boy before he turned green." Raven took it and looked at it thoroughly. "Raven, Alex looks just like him."

Raven slowly sunk down and sat on her bed. She couldn't believe how much Alex and Beast Boy looked alike. She started to cry again and handed the picture back to Robin.

"So is he?"

Raven nodded her head and said in a shaky voice, "Yes."

Robin secretly patted himself on the back for figuring all of this out. Of course, this wasn't the time to be proud, and he realized that a new problem had risen.

"Are you… are you going to tell him?"

"How the hell am I going to tell him?" she asked looking up at Robin with weeping eyes. "How do you tell someone that you've been hiding for the past three years with their child? He'd never forgive me."

Robin sat down next to her and began rubbing her back soothingly. "Raven, what really happened three years ago? Were you really summoned by the monks of Azarath?"

"No," she said wiping her eyes and trying to calm down. "Azarath was destroyed years ago, none of the monks survived."

"So why did you really leave?"

"Because I found out that I was pregnant," she said trying not to break down again. "Beast Boy and I had one drunken night of passion and I got pregnant."

"But why did you leave? We could've helped you."

"I was so confused, Robin. I wasn't sure what to do. Beast Boy was finally coming into his own and growing up, I couldn't just tell him that I was pregnant. He had a life to live. I mean, what would you do if a girl told you that she's pregnant and you don't even really like her? So I decided to leave until I could figure out what to do. And then, like I said, I met Jacob."

"And you decided to use Jacob as an escape."

"Basically. I convinced him, and myself, that I really liked him. I made sure we slept together as soon as possible and then I told him I was pregnant."

"So, did he really just up and leave you?"

"No, he figured out that he wasn't the father and then left me."

Robin thought about all of this and pieced it all together. Raven and Beast Boy slept together. Raven got pregnant. Raven ran away because she was scared. She tricked some guy into thinking he was the father. Guy figures out he's not and leaves. Raven is on her own to raise her son. Beast Boy's son. Now she was back and the truth was all being revealed.

"I really think you should tell him," said Robin finally.

"I don't think I can," said Raven blowing her nose.

"Listen, I can only imagine how scared you must be about telling him," he said in a comforting voice. "I know that you're afraid that he'll get mad at you and never forgive you again. But he has a right to know." Raven put her face in her hands and groaned. "And I think he'd actually be happy to know that Alex is his son. The two of them already seem to have a bond. Beast Boy even said to me that he wanted to be the male figure in Alex's life."

"Really?" asked Raven a little surprised.

"Yeah, he also said that he can't wait to be a father," said Robin with a smile. "I really think it would be better if you told him."

Raven sighed and said, "I know. Why do you always have to be right?" Robin smiled again and gave her a hug.

Beast Boy was sitting in front of the television eating his lunch. He knew that Alex would be getting up soon and he wanted to eat before he woke. Next to him sat the monkey with the symbols. He hoped Alex would like it. He suddenly heard someone walking up to him. He turned and saw Raven coming over to him.

"Hey Raven," he said with a smile. "Look what I found to give to Alex." He held the monkey up and smiled. "Do you think he'll like it?"

Raven let out a small smile and said, "Probably." Beast Boy smiled a little wider and put the monkey back down next to him. "Uh, Beast Boy, I need to talk to you."

He didn't like the tone of her voice and he knew that this wasn't going to be a fun talk. Raven sat down next to him and summed up all of her courage. But before she got a chance to say anything Beast Boy beat her to it.

"Look, I know what this is about."

"You do?" she said almost jumping out of her skin.

"Yeah. I really wanted to talk to you about this before you left three years ago, but I guess I just took too long." Now Raven wasn't sure what he was talking about. "I didn't want our friendship to be ruined because of that night we… had sex. So do you think we can still be friends?"

Raven hadn't really thought about this much, but Beast Boy obviously had. "Beast Boy, I didn't come here to talk about that. Well, actually I kind of did." She felt her heart beating faster and her palms growing sweatier. "It's… it's about Alex's father."

"Jacob? Why, is he around again? I swear, if I ever meet him I'll teach him to leave his son," said Beast Boy growing angry.

"Actually, Beast Boy, Jacob isn't Alex's father."

A look of confusion crossed Beast Boy's face. "Then… who is?" he asked hesitantly and confused.

Raven didn't think she could do it. She didn't want him to get upset. This was going to change his life forever. One can't simply just reveal news like this.

"Raven?"

She took a big breath in and decided that she had to do it. It was the right thing to do.

"Who's Alex's father?"

"You're his father, Beast Boy." As she said it she felt both a weight lift off of her and a horrible pain fill her chest.

Best Boy could have sworn he felt his heart stop and his stomach fly up into his throat. He even forgot to breath and started to feel light headed. The room was spinning and a million things raced through his mind.

Slowly Raven explained the whole story. The true story. Beast Boy did his best to listen, but he found it very hard. When she finished she waited for him to respond. His face was totally blank and she hoped that he had heard her. She really didn't want to explain it again.

"Are you okay?" she finally asked.

"So… he's my son?" he finally asked.

"Yes," said Raven feeling horrible.

Beast Boy shook his head as if to clear it and then leaned forward, putting his face in his hands. Raven wasn't really sure what to say now. She really wanted to hear what he had to say. What he felt. But for a long time he sat there in silence, holding his face.

He suddenly jumped up and headed out of the room. Raven could feel that he was upset and knew she had to follow him. "Beast Boy," she said standing up and following him. She followed him down the hall and saw him go into his room, slamming the door. She sensed many negative emotions coming out of his room and she knew that she was in for an argument. She knocked on the door and said, "Beast Boy please let me in."

"I really don't want to talk to you right now," he said angrily.

"I know, but we have to," said Raven. "You have every right to be angry with me…"

"Damn right I do!" he screamed.

"I know, but please let me in," she said as calmly as she could. "We have to talk about this."

Suddenly the door unlocked and he quickly pulled it open. She thought the door was going to come off the hinges he pulled it open so roughly. He waited and motioned for her to come in. She was nervous, and even scared, but she entered. He closed it behind her and then walked passed her.

"Look, I know what I did was wrong," she began. "I shouldn't have run away when I found out I was pregnant. But you have to understand that I didn't know what else to do."

"You couldn't have told me?" he asked angrily.

"No, I couldn't," she said, trying to keep her composure.

"We could have handled it together," he said getting closer to her and was still very upset. "I could have helped."

"Beast Boy I knew you weren't ready to have a child," she said, trying her hardest to stay calm now. She felt like she was going to explode with tears of guilt.

"Well neither were you!" said Beast Boy.

"I didn't have a choice at that point," she said, her voice cracking.

"And I did?" he asked.

"Yes, you didn't have to know. You could go on with your life and have fun. I didn't want you to be held down by having a child. And I knew that of all the people in the world, I was the last one you would want to have a child with."

"But why did you make the decision for me?" asked Beast Boy. "Why couldn't you have at least let me know what was going on? We could have… Jesus Christ, I don't know! We could have done something. I just… I just can't believe that I have a son and I missed the first two years of his life."

Now Raven felt tears streaming down her cheeks. She had always convinced herself that Beast Boy would want nothing to do with being a father. She was in denial about it. She just didn't want to think about Beast Boy wanting to be with his son. Wanting to raise him and be there for him. She had done a horrible thing now and she regretted everything.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am," she finally said. "What I did was selfish and wrong and stupid and a number of other things. I just… hope that you can put your anger for me aside and be there for your son."

"Well of course I am!" he said plainly. "As much as you don't think I am, I happen to be a very responsible person now and I am going to step up to the plate. And…" He paused and calmed himself down. "Well, the truth is that, I'm not completely surprised by this, because somehow I kinda knew. In the back of my mind I felt like he might have been my son. But I thought that was because we had had sex and he didn't have a father anymore and that I wanted to be there for him like others have been there for me. And now…"

Beast Boy was silent. Raven wanted to die. She had never been so uncomfortable in her life. She could feel all of his mixed emotions and it didn't help the way she was feeling. But, strangely, the anger that had been coming off of him was fading away.

"Wow… so I'm a dad," he said.


	6. Genetics

**A/N: I do not own the Teen Titans. No, really, I don't. I swear to you I DON'T! Oh whatever.**

Chapter 6

Once they had both calmed down they went back into the common room. Beast Boy had worked through the anger he was feeling and was now full of a few questions.

"I just don't understand… why isn't he green? I mean, if this is my DNA, wouldn't his DNA be green too?"

"I thought about that too," said Raven. "A lot, before he was born. I knew that Jacob would find out if I gave birth to a greenish baby with elf ears. And this is what I came up with. Even though that serum altered your DNA and turned you green, I don't think it affected your genes."

"But, aren't DNA made of genes?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yes, but think about it this way," said Raven feeling a little more comfortable now. "When some people with cancer go through chemotherapy they lose their hair, right?"

"Right."

"And, some of them, when their hair grows back it's different. It might be a different color or even curly."

"Okay. What does this have to do with my green genes?"

"Give me a second. For the rest of their lives their hair will look like that, but their children wouldn't have those genes. It doesn't pass on. Make sense?"

Beast Boy thought for a second. "Actually, it does." He gave Raven a smile and this made her feel completely better.

"So, are you still mad at me?" asked Raven, still a little nervous.

"Well, if I said I wasn't then I'd be lying," said Beast Boy. "But… I'm happy."

"You are?"

"Well, yeah. I already love the kid, and now he's my son too. How can I not be happy about that?"

It didn't take long for the news to spread throughout the tower. Robin was proud of Raven for telling Beast Boy the truth. Cyborg was proud of Robin for figuring this

Beast Boy peeked into Alex's room to see if he was still asleep. He wasn't; in fact, he was sitting on the floor playing quietly. Beast Boy felt a sudden warm feeling spread all over him. That was his son. _His_ son. He entered and saw Alex's little face light up when he saw him.

"Hey buddy, you're awake," said Beast Boy with a smile.

Alex immediately raised his arms and said, "Hold ya!" Beast Boy quickly scooped him up and hugged him. Alex hugged him back and Beast Boy felt like his face was going to sprain from the smile.

"I've got something for ya," he said walking out of Alex's room. "I think you might like it."

After confessing everything to Beast Boy and having him blow up at her, Raven was still a little shaken. She was sitting on the couch with a cup of tea, trying to calm her nerves. She watched as Beast Boy entered with Alex in his arms. She couldn't help smiling at the sight of the two of them. She had never seen Beast Boy beam like that; he almost looked like he was glowing. She was so glad that the two had connected first before she told him. She knew that it wasn't going to hurt their relationship; it was going to make it stronger.

Beast Boy sat down and grabbed the monkey that was still on the couch. He wound it up and handed it to Alex. The monkey clapped and said its little line, then began counting. Alex smiled and seemed quite content with it. He suddenly began to squirm and Beast Boy let him get down off of the couch. Alex lay on the floor with the monkey, studying it and playing with it.

"I think he likes it," said Raven managing a smile.

"I thought he would," said Beast Boy. Then his face grew a little serious. "Hey, Raven?"

"Yes?" asked Raven nervously.

"Should… should I tell him that I'm his dad?" he asked a little hopeful. "I mean, does he still think Jacob is his dad?"

"No," said Raven shaking her head. "He was too young, I'm not sure if he even remembers him."

"So… can I tell him?"

"If you want to," said Raven with a smile. "I don't see why not."

Beast Boy smiled and looked a little relieved. Then his face looked quizzical. "Hey, does he have any powers? I mean, I know he probably can't turn into an animal because of that whole DNA/genes difference thing, but does he have any of your powers?"

"Very slightly," said Raven quietly. "He feels other people's emotions and tends to change moods to suit whatever situation is surrounding him. Sometimes he can hear me think, too. But it's very slight and harmless. I think he can actual grow up pretty normal."

"Well that's a relief," said Beast Boy sighing. "I was always scared that my kids would be green and changing into creatures like me. It's nice to know he can have a semi-normal life. I mean, he can't have a completely normal life if his parents are the Titans."

"That's true," said Raven finishing her tea. After a slight paused she said, "He also neutralizes my powers."

This caught Beast Boy by surprise. "He what?"

"When he's near me my powers become weak. That's why I'm able to smile and laugh and love him without having to worry. He's the control to my powers."

They both looked down to Alex as he giggled to himself. He would stick his finger between the symbols and let the monkey clamp them. He laughed every time and would look up to Beast Boy and his mother for approval. They smiled at him and he continued to play.

"When do you think I should tell him?" asked Beast Boy.

"Whenever you want," said Raven. "He's your son too; you don't have to ask me about everything."

"I know, but I've never been a dad before," said Beast Boy with an excited smile. "I mean, I barely know anything about kids."

"Well you've been doing fine so far," said Raven. "Are you… nervous?" she asked with half a smile.

"What? No! Well… yeah, but I think I have a right to be," said Beast Boy quickly.

Raven couldn't help smiling. His nervousness was so cute, she rarely ever saw him like this. He was twiddling his thumbs and looking down at Alex. She knew he wanted to just pick Alex up and tell him he was his father, but he was nervous about how to do it.

"I think you'll know when the time's right," she said sweetly. He sighed and gave her a small smile.

Later that night Raven was giving Alex a bath and had Beast Boy there to help her. She knew that Beast Boy could handle being a father; she just wanted him to know what it meant to be a dad. She decided to start teaching him how to take care of Alex.

"So he's not potty trained yet?" asked Beast Boy as Raven undressed Alex to put him in the tub.

"No, not yet," she said tossing the clothes aside. "But he's almost there." She smiled ticked Alex's little tummy. He giggled and excitedly waited to be put in the tub. She hoisted him up and slowly lowered him into the warm water. He squealed and began to splash around.

"I'm guessing he likes baths?" asked Beast Boy with a smile.

"Alex pretty much likes everything," she said slowly pouring a cup of water over the back of Alex's head. She was sitting on the side of the tub and Beast Boy sat down next to her.

"I've noticed that," said Beast Boy. "I haven't heard him cry once."

"Oh no, he barely cries," she said as she put a drop of shampoo in her hand. "Even when he was little he only cried when it was necessary. He's just the best boy in the world." Alex smiled proudly as his mother lathered the shampoo in his hair.

When the bath was done she had Beast Boy ready with a towel to grab the wet little cherub. She lifted him out of the water and placed him in Beast Boy's arms. Beast Boy had never done anything like this before and he enjoyed it. He wrapped Alex up and the two headed for his room to get him ready for bed.

Raven put Alex in a fresh diaper and left Beast Boy to put him in his pajamas. She was surprised at how gentle he was. He didn't grab Alex's arms and shove them into the sleeves; he just moved with him and slowly slipped them in.

Raven tucked Alex in and gave him a kiss goodnight. She then left him and Beast Boy alone. She knew that he was going to tell him. "Good luck," she whispered into Beast Boy's ear. Once she was gone Beast Boy took a big breath in and decided to start.

"So are you comfy?" he asked feeling the blankets.

"Yes," said Alex with a smile.

"Are you sleepy?"

"No," said Alex with a yawn.

Beast Boy smiled and gave a small laugh. "Oh, you're not?"

"No," he said again, his eyelids slowly drooping.

"Well… I have something to tell you," said Beast Boy. He knew that Alex was falling asleep and he had to do this fast. "I'm your daddy."

"My daddy?" he asked rubbing one of his eyes.

"Yeah, you're daddy," said Beast Boy with a nervous smile. "Are you… okay with that?" He really didn't know what to say. Alex slowly nodded and then his eyes closed. Beast Boy smiled and kissed Alex on the forehead. "Good night buddy."

Raven was standing outside of Alex's room, listening to everything. She backed away as she heard Beast Boy head for the door. He came out and looked mildly satisfied.

"How'd he take it?" asked Raven, already knowing how it went.

"Okay, I guess," said Beast Boy shrugging. "I mean, he was half asleep. I doubt he'll even remember what I said tomorrow."

"Oh he will," she said with a smile. "I have the feeling that he's known the same way you knew when you first saw him. There's a reason he chose to bond with you, you know."

This made Beast Boy feel better. Raven gave him a smile and the two headed off to the common room. As they walked down the hall together silently an odd feeling came over the two of them. It wasn't exactly awkward, but not exactly comfortable. It was like it had hit them at the same time. They had a child together. They, Raven and Beast Boy, had a child. If someone had told them that this would happen a few years ago they would never have believed it.


	7. Ignored

**A/N: I do not own the Teen Titans. No, really, I don't. I swear to you I DON'T! Oh whatever.**

Chapter 7

Within a month Beast Boy had made the transition into fatherhood quite easily. Raven had been right about Alex, and he had been calling him daddy since that very next morning. Hearing Alex calling him daddy just made Beast Boy feel like the happiest guy in the world. Raven even found that Alex preferred to be with Beast Boy than with her. As happy as she was for Beast Boy, she began to feel a little ignored by Alex.

He had just put Alex down for his nap and plopped down next to Raven, who had been sitting on the couch with her book. "He's asleep," he said relaxing. "Wow, I never knew how much work it was to take care of a kid. And he's quiet and easy!"

"Yeah, thank goodness he doesn't take after you," she said looking at her book.

Beast Boy could feel that Raven was a little tense, and that was never good. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said turning a page in her book.

"Come on, Raven, I know you're upset about something," he said nudging her.

"I said I'm fine," she said getting a little annoyed.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

Raven hesitated and then said, "No."

"Okay, what'd I do?" he asked sighing.

"Nothing, now be quiet, I'm trying to read," she said pulling the book closer to her face.

"Raven you're obviously upset about something," he said getting irritated at how they were going around in circles. "Now please tell me."

Raven sighed and lowered her book down to her lap. "I'm just… feeling a little neglected lately."

"Neglected?" he asked a little surprised. "Why would you feel neglected?"

"Maybe because I've barely gotten to see my son for the past month," she said a little bitterly.

Beast Boy had never realized until then that Raven really hadn't been with Alex all that much. He had taken full charge of Alex and barely given Raven a second thought. For a second he thought, 'Try not seeing or knowing your son for two years!' And then he felt bad for thinking this.

"I'm sorry, Raven, I just really like being with Alex," he said innocently.

"Well so do I," she said looking back down at her book angrily.

"If it makes you feel better I'll try to pass him off to you more," he offered.

"No, he likes you more anyway," she said, obviously a hurt sound in her voice.

"Oh he does not like me more," said Beast Boy.

"Yes he does," she said sounding a little jealous.

"Well… that's only because I'm the fun parent," he said with a smile.

"Hey, I had plenty of fun with him," she said defensively. Beast Boy paused for a moment and then started laughing. "What?"

"You? Fun?" he chuckled. "I'm sorry, but I just can't see you being a fun parent."

Raven closed her book with a slam and stood up. She stormed out of the room and left Beast Boy laughing to himself. He came to a stop and realized that he really must have offended her. Obviously, she must have been a fun parent to have raised such a happy, loving child. He sighed and knew he had to go tell her that he was sorry.

Just as he stood up Raven reentered. She was putting a coat on and looked to be heading out. "Where are you going?" he asked jumping up.

"Out," she said simply.

"Out where?"

"None of your business," she snapped. "I need to take a walk." And with that she left. Beast Boy knew he had to make things right with her. He found Starfire, told her to take care of Alex if he woke up, and headed out to find Raven.

He flew above the city in the form of a hawk and looked for her. After a while he found her sitting on a bench in the park. He swooped down and changed back to himself. She sensed he was near, but she wasn't about to get up.

"There you are," he said walking up to her. She didn't respond, she didn't even look at him. He sighed and sat down next to her. "Look, I'm sorry I said that you weren't a fun parent. And I'm sorry I've been hogging Alex. But I can tell you right now that he doesn't like me more than you. So you don't have to be jealous."

"I am not jealous," she said a bit agitated.

"Oh come on Raven," he said. "You've been the number one person in his life for two years and all of a sudden he starts choosing me over you. You have a right to be jealous."

"Beast Boy, I really don't care if he likes you more than me," she said in her usual tone. "I wouldn't be a good mother if I got mad at my son for loving his father. I just… I haven't had anytime to myself in a while and it's strange to me. I feel so lonely."

Now Beast Boy understood. Alex was like her whole world, and now he had taken that away from her. She had dedicated her whole being to make sure he was well taken care of and that he always came first. Now she had almost nothing to do with him.

"Well, you've never had a problem being lonely before," he said trying not to feel to guilty. "You've always preferred it."

"That was before I had a son," she said sadly. "That was before I knew what it was like to love someone so much you never want to be away from them. And have them love you just as much."

Beast Boy had never heard Raven talk about love. She had never really experienced love; she wasn't allowed to. He had overheard that her mother had never been allowed to love her for fear of Ravens powers. He couldn't imagine growing up and never knowing that neither of his parents couldn't or didn't want to love him. And now she did have someone who loved her and she loved back.

"Gee, Raven, I'm so sorry," he said as sincerely as he could. "I never meant to make you feel so… unwanted. I guess I was just trying to spend as much time with Alex as possible because I've already missed so much of his life."

"Trust me, they weren't very exciting years," she said in her normal voice.

"Still, I felt like the more time I spent with him the more I could catch up on all the lost time," said Beast Boy.

"I know," said Raven standing up. "I just have to get used to the fact that I have to share him now." Then she started to walk down the path in the park. Beast Boy quickly got up and followed her. "You don't have to walk with me."

"I know," he said catching up to her. "I just want to talk with you some more."

"It never fails," she said with a slight chuckle. "No matter how many years pass by, you still can't help talking to me even after I tell you to go away."

"Old habits die hard," he said with a smile.

"Guess so," she said with a weak smile.

They walked for a little while through the park silently. They watched kids playing and parents watching. They both thought about taking Alex there to play. Then they realized that Alex was probably waking up now.

"We should probably be heading back to the tower," said Beast Boy. "Unless you want to keep walking alone."

"No, I'm ready to go back," said Raven. Beast Boy gave her a smile and the two headed back towards the tower.

When they got back Alex was sitting in the common room with Starfire and Robin. Starfire was playing on the floor with him and Robin was sitting on the couch watching TV. As soon as Alex saw Raven and Beast Boy walk in his face lit right up. He raised his arms up and said, "Daddy! Hold ya!"

Beast Boy went over and picked Alex up. "Hey buddy, you're up from you're nap."

Raven tried to let out a quiet sigh and went to put her coat away. Beast Boy heard her sigh with his sensitive ears and watched as she left.

"Is Raven okay?" asked Robin.

"Yes, she seems quite sad," said Starfire getting up off the floor.

"She feels like Alex is ignoring her," he said putting Alex back down.

"You have been spending a lot of time with him," said Robin.

"I know," said Beast Boy. "I guess I just didn't notice just how much. I hate seeing her so sad. It makes me so upset to see her that way."

Suddenly Alex stopped what he was doing, which was playing with a car on the floor, and stood up. The three watched as he started to walk out of the common room.

"Alex, where're you goin?" asked Beast Boy following him.

But he didn't answer. He left the common room and made his way down the hallway. Beast Boy followed him and watched as he stopped in front of Ravens room. He pushed her door open and went inside. Beast Boy found this all a little strange and walked over to Ravens room.

He looked inside and saw Alex climbing into his mother's arms and hugging her. "I love you," he said in his little voice. Raven hugged her son tightly and said, "I love you too."

Beast Boy had just witnessed his son's powers at work. Alex had sensed his mother's distress and went to make her feel better, for he began to feel as low as she was. He stayed back behind the doorframe and listened to what was going on in the room.

Raven sat on her bed with Alex sitting on her lap, facing her. She wasn't forcing him; he just wanted to be there. His eyes seemed to melt her and make her feel completely better. She wondered if it was another form of his powers. Healing eyes.

"You sad, mumma?" he asked as he felt her hands.

"No," she said in a soothing voice and smiled. "I am never sad as long as you're near me."

"Daddy's upset," he said concentrating on her fingers and stumbling over the words as they came out of his little mouth.

"He is?" said Raven, not sure if she should believe him. "Why's daddy upset?"

"He said that-that you were sad," said Alex putting her hand down. "An-an he gets upset."

Raven smiled at him and said, "No no, he's not upset."

"He's not?"

"No," she said kissing him. "Now why don't you go play?"

"'kay," he said and climbed off of her lap and down off her bed. She watched as he made his way out of her room and into the hall. She concentrated and watched him with her mind and made sure he made it to his room. He went in and began to play with some of his toys. Raven lay back onto her bed and sighed.

Beast Boy had turned into a fly as soon as he heard Alex coming so he couldn't see him. Of course, as he passed he did look on the wall for a second, and then went on his way. Once he was in his room and started to play Beast Boy turned back and decided to see if Raven was alright.

"He saw you," she said not even opening her eyes.

"I know," said Beast Boy chuckling and entering her room. "It must be that bond we have."

"Must be," she said rubbing her temples.

"He sure is special," he said sitting down in her bed. He wasn't sure if he was pushing the boundaries, but it felt like the right thing to do.

"He's the greatest thing that's ever happened to me," she said in a heartfelt voice.

Beast Boy gave her a smile, even though he knew she couldn't see it because her eyes were closed. He thought for a few moments and then said, "Have you… always thought that?"

"That he's a blessing?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Beast Boy hesitantly. "I mean, was there ever a time when you wished he hadn't… come along?"

"Never," she said looking over at him. "I did wish for many things. I wished I knew what to do, I wished I had some help, I even wished that you weren't his father (no offense)."

"None taken," said Beast Boy, even though he was slightly hurt.

"But I never wished that he was never born," she said sincerely. "It never even occurred to me to wish for such a thing."

"So… you never even considered getting rid of him?" asked Beast Boy, hoping she would know what he meant.

At this Raven sat right up and stared Beast Boy straight in the eye. "Not even once," she said as serious as can be possible. "I would never have thought of such a thing."

"Okay, calm down," he said getting a little scared at her expression. "It was just an innocent question. I mean, can you blame me? I was just curious."

"Well now you know," she said lying back down.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" he asked.

Raven was quiet for a moment. Then she sighed and said, "No, I'm not mad at you. It's just a touchy subject."

"Can I ask why?"

Raven was quiet again. She slowly sat up and leaned forward, holding her hands. "My mother… my mother was going to kill herself… when she was pregnant with me," she said hesitantly. "She didn't want to bring me into the world because… because I was the child of Trigon. If it wasn't for the monks of Azarath stopping her, I wouldn't be here."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up such a painful subject," he said looking at the floor.

"It's okay," she said in a scratchy voice. "You didn't know."


	8. Another Awkward Morning

**A/N: I do not own the Teen Titans. No, really, I don't. I swear to you I DON'T! Oh whatever.**

Chapter 8

The rain was pouring so hard it sounded like marbles were bouncing off the roof of the tower. It was loud, but just calming enough to help all of the Titans fall asleep. It was late in the night and, other than the sound of the rain, was absolutely silent. Suddenly there was a flash of lightning and a crash of thunder. BOOM!

Raven woke up with a start and looked around. She saw a small figure standing at the side of her bed. She was startled at first, but quickly realized it was Alex. "Mumma," he said pulling at her arm. "Help."

"Are you okay?" she asked sitting up. "Are you scared?"

"Yes," he said raising his arms up. "Hold ya."

Raven grabbed him and pulled him up into her bed. "It's okay, you don't have to be afraid," she said as she tucked him in.

"I want daddy," he said grabbing her arm and hugging it tightly.

"It's okay, I'll protect you," she said soothingly.

"No, I want daddy too," he said on the verge of tears.

Raven knew that Alex never acted like this unless he was genuinely scared. "Do you want me to take you to daddy's room?" she asked him. "Do you want to sleep with him tonight?" It pained her to say this, but she wanted him to feel like he was safe.

"I want him here," he said patting the bed.

"Oh, Alex, he can't come in here," said Raven. Another flash and crash of thunder made Alex squeal with fright.

"Please, mumma," he said burying his face into her chest, hugging her. "I want both."

She knew he meant that he wanted both her and Beast Boy. He looked up to her with tear laced eyes. Now those were definitely his father's eyes. It was "The Face" that he had used so many times to get his way. Now Alex was using them. Raven sighed, scooped him up, and climbed out of the bed.

Beast Boy was fast asleep on his top bunk, tangled in his sheets. He still slept on his top bunk, despite all of the years of the other Titans telling him to grow up and get a normal bed. He just really liked to sleep elevated.

"Beast Boy," Raven said reaching up and shaking his arm. He moaned for a moment and then flipped over. "Beast Boy," she said again tapping him.

He snorted and jumped up awake. He looked around confused and saw Raven. "What?" he asked, still half asleep. "What's going on?"

"Alex is scared," she said over another rumble of thunder. "He wants to sleep in my bed with the both of us."

Beast Boy rubbed his eyes and tried to make sense of what she had said to him. "He wants what?"

"He wants to sleep in my bed, but he wants you there with us," said Raven slowly.

"Want you," said Alex reaching for his father.

Beast Boy sighed, did a quick stretch, and crawled down from his bed, nearly falling off the last step of his ladder. He sleepily followed Raven back to her room. Raven grabbed a pacifier that she kept on her bureau and popped it into Alex's mouth as all three crawled into the bed. Alex snuggled between his two parents and soon fell asleep. Beast Boy was back asleep before Alex was. It took Raven a little while before she could fall asleep. But Alex's calm sleeping soon lulled her to sleep.

It was still a bit gray out when morning came. It was lightly raining, but the clouds were starting to disperse. Beast Boy slowly began to wake up. He felt really comfortable for some reason. He noticed that the sheets he was lying on were really soft and so was the blanket. He was definitely not in his bed. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was in Ravens room. It took a little while for him to remember getting up and moving to Ravens bed. He felt someone lying in his arms. He knew it was Alex. He looked down and expected to see Alex's blond little head, but he didn't. He saw Ravens violet head instead.

She slowly awakened from a very peaceful slumber. She felt oddly warm and comfortable. She could feel someone with their arms around her. Memories of Jacob flashed into her mind. She remembered waking up with his arms around her; that had always meant a good morning. Then she suddenly remembered that Jacob was gone. So who was holding her? She opened her eyes and looked up.

Their eyes met and a wave of shock spread between them. For a moment they were completely still. Then they both jumped back and released their grip of each other. As they did they saw a figure pass by Ravens open door. They both looked and saw Alex come back. He was holding a box of cereal in one hand and eating it with the other. He smiled, said, "Morning," and then continued on.

The two watched him leave and then looked back at each other. They both made sure they were both still clothed, remembering that the last time this happened they had been naked, and were relieved to see they were both still in their pajamas. They let out a relieved sigh and realized that the other had been thinking the same thing.

"I guess he got to sleep alright," said Beast Boy scratching his head.

"Yeah," said Raven feeling an awkwardness fill the room.

The awkwardness between them didn't leave that whole morning. They made sure to keep a distance between them. Alex seemed to be quite content that morning. More than usual, that is. He was like having a little Starfire.

"Man, I've never seen the kid so bubbly," said Cyborg sitting down to brunch. They had all slept in, due to the storm, and figured they would just have a brunch that day. Beast Boy and Raven had been up early, but not as early as Alex. He was sitting in front of the TV watching cartoons and eating his dry cereal.

"Yeah, he's been singing and skipping around," said Robin.

"Perhaps he has had the sugar," said Starfire.

"Don't you think he's really happy this morning?" asked Cyborg to Raven and Beast Boy.

They looked at each other for a quick moment, and then looked away. "He's just a happy kid," said Beast Boy.

"I can't believe he didn't get scared during the night," said Robin.

"I was scared," said Alex with his mouth full of cereal and catching all of their attentions.

"You did get scared?" asked Robin.

"Yeah," said Alex, not averting his eyes from the screen.

"Well you're a brave little man to stay in your bed all night," said Cyborg. "I would have gone to my parents to sleep in their bed."

"I did," said Alex, still not looking away from the screen.

"Who's bed did he sleep in?" asked Starfire looking at the two.

"My bed," said Raven.

"See, he still loves you as much as Beast Boy," said Robin. "When he got scared, who'd he go to?"

"Well he came to me, but then he asked for Beast Boy," said Raven looking at her cup of tea and plate of food.

"Oh," said Robin.

"Then you denied him from seeing Beast Boy?" asked Starfire.

"No," she said hesitantly.

"So… how does that work?" asked Cyborg.

Raven really wanted to get out of the conversation. Beast Boy had had enough and decided to just tell them. "I slept in Ravens bed," he said calmly. "Alex wanted the both of us with him, so the three of us slept in her bed."

"Oh, well that makes sense," said Cyborg.

Raven was relieved that they didn't make anything more of the situation. For the first time in a long while she was happy that Beast Boy had spoken. He sounded so casual, so "it's no big deal".

"Raven, I wish to do the babysitting of Alex," Starfire announced.

"Oh, well thanks Starfire, but I don't need a babysitter at the moment," said Raven.

"I know, but I was wondering if you could leave so that I might," she said with a smile.

"Well, even if I leave, Beast Boy would take care of him," said Raven.

"Then can you both go out so that I might do the babysitting?" she asked.

"Why do you want to baby sit Alex?" asked Beast Boy.

"I wish to practice the taking care of a child," said Starfire. "Robin says that taking care of a child is different from taking care of Silkie. So I wish to learn how to take care of Alex so that I might be ready to take care of my own children someday."

The two thought about this. They _really_ thought about this. Could they trust Starfire with taking care of Alex? Robin would be there to make sure she didn't poison him with one of her meals, but then again he didn't exactly know all that much about children either. And if they left, did that mean they had to leave together?

"I don't know Starfire," said Raven.

"Oh please!" she pleaded. "I will do a good job, I promise."

Raven knew that this was a big deal to Starfire. She really wanted to do this. So she looked to Beast Boy, who gave her a look that said that he was thinking the same as she.

"Okay, you can baby sit him tomorrow night," said Raven sipping her tea.

"Oh thank you!" she screamed and lunged across the table to hug her. "I will do the best babysitting ever!"

"I'm sure you will," said Raven through her crushed lungs.

That day Raven and Beast Boy took Alex to the park. It was a little wet because of the storm and rain that morning, but little boys were meant to get wet and dirty. Raven had figured this out a while ago and designated Alex a set of play clothes. He watched as both Alex and Beast Boy got wet and dirty as they played on the playground. There was virtually no one else there, since it was wet, and that gave them the whole playground to themselves.

"So where do you want to go tomorrow?" asked Beast Boy as he pushed Alex on a swing.

"What are you talking about?" asked Raven, who was leaning on one of the legs of the swing set.

"You know, when we go out tomorrow night so Starfire can baby sit."

"I hadn't realized we were going together."

"Well I just assumed that if we both had to leave we might as well go do something together," he said giving Alex a good strong push.

"I was just going to go to a coffee shop or something," said Raven watching Alex go back and forth.

"We could go see a movie."

"I don't know, Beast Boy."

"Oh come on, is spending one night out with me really going to be that bad?"

Raven thought for a moment. "I guess not."

"Cool, we can go to dinner and movie."

"That sounds suspiciously like a date."

Beast Boy gave her a smile. "Yeah, but it's not."

"Slide!" said Alex as he came back towards Beast Boy.

"You wanna ride the slide?" asked Beast Boy slowing the swing down.

"Yeah," said Alex kicking his feet. Beast Boy stopped the swing, helped him off, and the three headed over to the slide. Alex quickly began to climb the steps while Beast Boy stood behind him to make sure he didn't fall. Raven stood at the bottom of the slide and waited for Alex to come down.

As he slid down he let out a little scream of happiness, which Raven and Beast Boy made with him. Just as he slid off the end Raven scooped him up and twirled him around, making him laugh and giggle. Beast Boy watched from the ladder as Raven kissed her son on the cheek. He had never seen her so… happy. She would never have acted like this before, but now she seemed quite content with him near her. It was true, when Alex was with her she could let out as many emotions as she wanted and nothing would happen. Watching her smile and giggle with their son made him feel so happy for her.


	9. A Night Out

**A/N: I do not own the Teen Titans. No, really, I don't. I swear to you I DON'T! Oh whatever.**

Chapter 9

Raven handed Starfire a list the reached the floor of things she should know to take care of Alex. It had what foods he can and can't eat, what he should watch, what he's not allowed to touch or play with, and various things like that. Beast Boy waited by the door and rolled his eyes as Raven went on and on. He also found it quite funny. Alex was still in her arms and she just couldn't seem to hand him over to Starfire.

"Nothing sugary after six o'clock, oh and make sure he brushes his teeth before he goes to bed because if you don't tell him he won't do it. If he starts to dance around and hold himself it means he has to pee, so make sure you bring him to the bathroom, I want him potty trained by his next birthday. But don't let him go in there alone. And…"

"Raven I believe I have gotten everything," said an overwhelmed Starfire. "Perhaps you should go now."

"Yeah, come on Raven we're not going to have time to eat and see the movie at this rate," said Beast Boy looking at his watch.

Raven looked around a couple times and then said, "Well, okay, let's go," and she headed for the door. She made it to Beast Boy, who was looking at her funny. "What?" He took Alex out of her arms and handed him to Starfire. "Oh, sorry," she said in a nervous laugh.

"Come on," said Beast Boy grabbing her arm and pulling her out the door.

"I'll be back later," Raven called to Alex. "Be a good boy!"

"Good luck Starfire," Beast Boy called as he shut the door.

All through dinner Raven seemed preoccupied and nervous. She could barely eat and Beast Boy couldn't help thinking her to be ridiculous.

"Raven you need to calm down," he finally said.

"I know," she said poking her food with her fork. "It's just… this is my first time actually away from him."

"He's fine," he said very reassuringly. "Starfire will take good care of him. And Robin and Cyborg are there to make sure nothing happens."

"But they don't know anything about taking care of a toddler," she said putting her fork down.

Beast Boy hated seeing her like this. He had never seen her so worried and nervous before. He gingerly reached across the table and took one of her hands. "Raven, nothing's going to happen to him," he said giving her a smile. Oddly Raven squeezed his hand back and took a deep breath in. She nodded her head and then gave him a small smile. Beast Boy let go of her hand and got back to his dinner. Slowly Raven began to eat as well; she hadn't realized that she had barely eaten all day from being so nervous.

After dinner they headed over to the cinema to see a movie. Raven had calmed down slightly, but was still a little antsy. As they walked into the theater Beast Boy slipped his arm between Ravens and patted her hand. She did seem comforted by this and he was glad. The last thing he needed was to go too far and have her scream at him and head home.

Beast Boy had chosen a comedy for them to see. He figured it would be a good way to get Ravens mind off of Alex. She always criticized comedies for how stupid or unfunny they were. So he knew she would soon be talking his ear off with negativity.

But she didn't. She sat there and actually… watched the movie. He even caught her giggling a few times. He found him self staring at her a few times trying figure out if she had gone insane or if she was really enjoying parts of the film.

At one point she let out an actual heartfelt laugh and made the bucket of popcorn Beast Boy was holding explode. Popcorn rained down on the two and Raven covered her mouth in shock. She looked at Beast Boy only to see him look back at her and start laughing. She smiled slightly and then found herself softly laughing as well. He picked the popcorn out of his hair and then helped Raven with hers.

When the movie was over Raven found that she felt much better. She hadn't thought about Alex for over an hour. Beast Boy couldn't believe she had enjoyed the movie and was relieved to see that she was much more relaxed.

"I can't believe I let out that laugh," said Raven feeling a little embarrassed.

"I didn't even know that was possible," said Beast Boy chuckling. "I think I got a kernel stuck in my ear." He started to bang the side of his tilted head to get the kernel out. This made Raven smile and let out a small giggle.

"Sorry about that," she said.

"Don't be sorry," said Beast Boy as the kernel flew out of her ear. "It's nice to hear you laugh for once."

"I laugh plenty," she said getting into Beast Boy's car.

"Only when Alex is with you," he said climbing in as well. "It's nice to see you happy without him on your hip."

Beast Boy pulled out of the parking lot and made his way back to the tower. Suddenly Raven felt nervous again. She half expected to see the tower in flames, but as it came into view it looked fine. She let out a small sigh of relief.

"See? The tower's still in one piece," said Beast Boy sensing Ravens dread.

"From the outside," she said nervously.

"Raven, if something had happened they would have contacted us," said Beast Boy.

"I know," she said leaning back into the seat. "I just can't get all of these worse case scenarios out of my head."

"I can only imagine what the worse case scenarios in _your_ head are," he said trying not to laugh.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," said Raven.

They entered the common room and saw the three remaining Titans watching TV on the couch. They turned to see the two walk in.

"We're back," said Beast Boy as Raven pushed past him.

"How was Alex? Did anything happen? Is he asleep?" she asked walking over to Starfire.

"Raven, please do the calming down," said Starfire standing up. "Alex is in bed asleep. I had him do the brushing of the teeth, the non-eating of sugary foods, and took him to the bathroom when he needed to do the peeing."

"So… everything went fine?" she asked.

"Yeah, Starfire did a good job," said Cyborg. This made Starfire smile proudly.

Raven felt a rush of relief hit her and she said, "Oh good. Well… if I ever need a babysitter I'll call on you." Starfire smiled even wider.

Raven and Beast Boy slowly opened Alex's door and looked in on him. He was passed out with his pacifier halfway out of his mouth and his blanket almost kicked off completely. They both slowly went in. Raven covered him up with the blanket and took the pacifier out.

"I really have to wean him off of this," she whispered to herself.

"Yeah, we don't want him to have bucked teeth, right?" said Beast Boy with a smile. Raven smiled back, gave Alex a quick, soft kiss, and the two left.

They stopped in front of Ravens door. "So, was spending one evening with me all that horrible?" asked Beast Boy with a smile.

Raven rolled her eyes and said, "No, it wasn't."

"And did you have a good time?" he asked a little cocky.

"Yes, I had a good time," said Raven sighing and rolling her eyes again. "And… I want to thank you for making me feel better about leaving Alex." She said this a little shyly and looked at the floor. "I guess I shouldn't have been so nervous."

"Well… if it makes you feel any better, I was nervous too," said Beast Boy.

"You were?" asked Raven shocked.

"Hell yeah! I mean, leaving our son in Starfire's care? Who wouldn't be nervous about that?" Raven gave a small chuckle and this put a smile on Beast Boy's face. "But I guess we didn't have anything to worry about."

"I guess not," said Raven.

They stood there for a few silent seconds. Which soon turned into a few awkward silent seconds. Finally Beast Boy gave a nervous laugh and said, "Well goodnight," and gave her a kiss on the cheek. For a few seconds they stood there silently, until Beast Boy noticed something. "Raven, are you blushing?"

"No!" she said quickly and blushed even more.

"You're blushing!" he said half laughing. He could tell she was embarrassed and stopped laughing. "Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. It's just… I didn't expect you to blush."

"Well it's been a long time since a guy's kissed me," she said hesitantly.

"It was just a kiss on the cheek," he said trying to stop her blushing from continuing.

"I know, but it was still a kiss," she said and then added, "and it caught me off guard."

"Well… I'm sorry," he said again.

"You don't have to be sorry," she said quickly. Then she looked to the floor and said, "It was… nice. Thank you."

He could see that she was blushing again. Her pale cheeks turning a rose petal pink. He lifted his hand to her cheek and felt how hot it was. She put her hand on his and then looked up at him. He wasn't sure why, but he slowly leaned in and placed his lips upon hers, causing a feeling of electric shock to shoot up their spines. Raven lowered her hand that was over his and placed it on his chest. He took a step closer and continued kissing her. Raven hadn't been kissed like this in years, not since Jacob, and she could feel her knees going out.

Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her and felt himself intensify the kiss. He didn't know why, he just did. Raven slowly moved her hands up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. It had been so long since she had been held like this or kissed like this. She missed the feeling of it all and she craved it at the same time.

Slowly their kissing ended and they were stuck holding each other. They were panting and feeling a little light headed from the whole thing. Raven slowly unwrapped her arms and brought them back to her body. Beast Boy tried to pry his arms away from her body, but found it difficult. He loved the feel of her.

"Well, um, good night," said Raven stepping back and forcing Beast Boy to let go of her.

"Yeah, good night," said Beast Boy as Raven moved into her room. She closed the door and left Beast Boy standing alone in the hallway. He ran his fingers through his hair awkwardly and then headed off to his room.

Raven began to undress and get into her nightgown. A million things were racing through her mind. Her body was still a flurry of activity. Everything on her shelves were flying off and landing on the floor. She knew she had to calm down and meditate for a little while.

Beast Boy was pacing around in his room, unsure of what had just happened. He had kissed her! Not just a simple peck, it was a full blown kiss. And he wanted more. But he knew he couldn't and he shouldn't. It had felt like his first kiss with her ever, since he couldn't really remember their first night together.


	10. Sick

**A/N: I do not own the Teen Titans. No, really, I don't. I swear to you I DON'T! Oh whatever.**

Chapter 10

Beast Boy trudged down the hall to the bathroom. He always had a full bladder in the morning. He saw the door was open and turned in, but found that Raven was inside. She was going through the cupboard behind the mirror looking furiously. It had been three days since their night out and their kiss.

"Whatcha lookin for?" he asked stretching.

"Cough medicine," she said and then pulled a purple bottle out. "Here it is."

"You sick?" he asked scratching his back.

"Alex is," she said pouring the medicine into the little cap. "He woke up with a cough and he has a slight fever."

"Is he okay?" asked Beast Boy worried.

"He's pretty miserable," she said pushing passed him and heading for Alex's room. Beast Boy forgot all about his bladder and followed her.

Alex was still asleep in his bed, but was coughing horribly. His forehead looked sweaty and he was a tad pale. Raven knelt down next to his bed and woke him up to give him the medicine.

"Can't you just heal him?" asked Beast Boy. "I mean, does it work on illnesses?"

"Yes, but I can't," said Raven tipping the medicine into his mouth.

"Why can't you?"

"Because I told you, my powers aren't strong when he's near me," she said making sure all of the medicine went into his mouth. "If I tried to heal him I wouldn't make a difference, I would just tire myself out. And I can't have that; I have to take care of him."

Alex made a sour face as he swallowed the nasty medicine that claimed to taste like grape. Raven felt his forehead and sighed. "Go back to sleep, sweetie," she said soothingly. He gave a little moan and then closed his eyes. Raven got up and then grabbed Beast Boy, leading him out of the room.

"I can't believe he got that sick over night," said Beast Boy in disbelief.

"You'd be surprised at how fast kids get sick," said Raven closing his door.

"So he's gotten sick before?" he asked.

"A couple times," said Raven. "It always happens like this too. He just wakes up with a cough or a sore throat. I hate it when he gets sick."

"Well no one likes to see their child sick," said Beast Boy in a comforting voice.

"I know, but what makes it worse is that I have the ability to make him better, but I can't," she said getting upset. They were back in the bathroom and she was putting the cap back on the medicine bottle. "I can heal anyone else in the world but my own child. I have to watch him suffer and hope the medicine makes him better. It's just so… frustrating!" She slammed the mirror door of the cupboard and then leaned on the sink. "I hate this, Beast Boy. I hate it."

Beast Boy went over to her and pulled her into a hug. She was breathing hard and seemed very frustrated. He rubbed her back and said, "Hey, it's okay. He's just got a cold, he'll be fine soon."

"I know," she said.

"All kids get sick."

"I know."

"And all parents have to just sit back and hope the medicine works."

"I know." Raven pulled out of the hug and took a big breath in. She had calmed down and started to feel a little better. "I had better go get him some juice." And with that she headed towards the kitchen, and Beast Boy finally got to relieve his aching bladder.

Raven was a nervous wreck all day. She was constantly checking on Alex and making sure he was alright. Beast Boy was upset as well, but he had never seen Raven so close to falling apart. He learned that Alex had gotten sick more than a couple times. He was just one of those kids who seemed to attract every cold and flu that was around. Once he had almost ended up in the hospital. Ever since then Raven got very nervous whenever Alex so much as sneezed. Now that he was sick again she hoped it wouldn't send him to the hospital. Beast Boy hoped it wouldn't send Raven to the hospital.

Cyborg did a scan on Alex and concluded that it was just a cold and according to his calculations would be over in two or three days. This helped Raven feel a little better, since Alex was usual sick for a minimum of a week.

After dinner that night Raven checked on Alex and then went into her room. She had to meditate and calm herself down. She knew how she got whenever something was wrong with Alex, she always overreacted. She sat on her bed and soon levitated into the air repeating her mantra. Slowly she felt herself calming down.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Raven sighed and lowered onto her bed. "Come in," she sighed. The door opened and Beast Boy stepped in. "I figured," she said to herself.

"Hey Raven," he said with a soft smile.

"Is Alex okay?" she asked quickly.

"Yeah, he's fine," said Beast Boy closing her door.

"Then what do you want?" she asked a little annoyed.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he said walking over to her bed. "You've been a wreck all day."

"Can you blame me?" she asked pulling her knees up to her chest. "You can sit down if you want."

Beast Boy sat down and said, "Well he's asleep right now and his chest sounds a little clearer to me."

"That's good," she said stretching. "After a few colds you learn the tricks of how to calm them down. I wish I could say the same for me."

"Maybe you just need to meditate," said Beast Boy.

"Well I was until you knocked on the door," she said a little shortly.

"Oh, sorry," he said a little hurt.

Raven could hear the hurt in his voice and felt bad. "I didn't mean to say it like that. Like I said, I'm just a little stressed out." She pushed her hair out of her face and sighed.

Beast Boy saw how drained she looked. He guessed that she hadn't eaten all day or sat down for a moment. "Can I try something?"

"What?" she asked. Beast Boy began climbing over to her and got behind her. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Just wait," he said and he sat behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and began to rub and massage them.

"Beast Boy I don't thi- oh… ooh…" she said as he began to loosen all of the muscles in her back and neck. She felt an immense amount of relaxation spread through her whole body, as well as a warm feeling.

"I thought this might help," he said as he began working on her lower back. "I'm kinda well known for my massages."

"I can see why," she managed to say.

As Beast Boy untied all of the knots in her back, neck, and shoulders, he noticed how petite she really was. Her frame was small and felt delicate. He hoped he wouldn't hurt her as he massaged her body. He also noticed how soft her skin was. He was starting to get used to the feel of her. She also smelt of lavender and cream, an aroma that he really liked.

Raven felt all of her tension melt away and a smile crossed her face. She liked his touch. It was just strong enough to relieve her, but not too much to cause her pain. She didn't even realize the sounds she was making. Sighs and moans escaped her lips and she closed her eyes to concentrate on the feel of Beast Boy's hands.

"You sure are holding a lot of tension," said Beast Boy working on a particular knot right beneath her shoulder blade.

"Can you blame me?" she asked in half a moan.

"No," he said finally relieving the knot. He began to pat her back down and smooth it out. It was done and Raven definitely felt better. "How was that?"

"Orgasmic," she said with a smile and giggle. Beast Boy was caught a little off guard by the word and felt his heart race and his cheeks blush. She suddenly leaned back and rested her back on his chest. "You wouldn't mind doing that for me every week, would you?"

"Are you serious?" he asked trying not to laugh. The look on her face was priceless; complete relaxation.

"Yes," she said, her eyes still closed.

"Sure," said Beast Boy shrugging. "I mean, if you really want me to."

Raven nodded and felt like she was going to fall asleep. She thought she could only feel this calm after meditating. She barely even noticed that she was lying against Beast Boy.

He felt her slowly put all of her weight against his chest. He felt her soft hair brush under his chin and he decided to be a little daring. He reached his arms around her and held her close. He really enjoyed the feel of her in his arms, but he wasn't sure why.

She suddenly opened her eyes and sat up. "Oh shit, I have to give Alex his medicine." She jumped off of the bed and headed to the bathroom to get the cough syrup. This left Beast Boy sitting on her bed, wondering what in the world had just happened.

Raven gave Alex his medicine and felt his forehead. It was still very hot and her heart sank. He was moaning and crying so she held him in her arms. He continued to cough sharply. She could feel the pain he was feeling and she did her best not to get too upset. She knew he could feel her emotions as well.

"Mumma," he squeaked. "Drink."

"You want something to drink?" she asked rubbing his back.

"Yeah," he said in a tearful voice.

"Okay, I'll get you something to drink," she said lying him back down onto his bed.

Beast Boy was just leaving Ravens room when he saw her leave Alex's. She closed his door and headed off to get him a drink. Beast Boy went to Alex's room and opened the door. He saw Alex lying above the covers, rubbing his eyes. The second Alex saw Beast Boy he held his arms up and cried, "Daddy." That almost broke Beast Boy's heart. He went right over to him and picked him up. He started to walk around the room with a miserable Alex crying on his shoulder.

"What's the matter, buddy?" he asked rubbing his back. Alex didn't answer; he just kept moaning and crying. Beast Boy couldn't believe how warm he was. Now he knew why Raven was such a wreck. She had had to deal with this many times before, alone. He couldn't imagine dealing with a child this sick alone.

Raven came back in with a sippy cup of cold orange juice. She hadn't expected to see Beast Boy, but she wasn't all that surprised. She went to Alex and handed him the cup. Alex began to sip the juice, but continued to moan.

"He's really hot," said Beast Boy in a worried voice.

"I know," Raven sighed. "Hopefully his fever will break soon."

"Isn't there something we can do?" he asked.

"Just try to keep him cool," said Raven brushing Alex's hair off of his forehead.

Alex finished the juice and fell asleep on Beast Boy's shoulder. He gently laid Alex back onto his bed. Raven turned his dehumidifier on and turned the light off. Beast Boy was very distressed now and Raven could feel it.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said scratching the back of his head. "I just can't believe how sick he is. I can't believe you've done this on your own."

"Well it wasn't easy," she said plainly. "But I always got through it and so did he." Then she rubbed his arm, took his hand, and said, "And I know you'll get through it too."

He gave her a small smile, but she knew he was still upset. She remembered how she had felt the first time Alex had been sick. She felt as if her world was crashing around her. She didn't know what to do and she didn't have anyone to turn to. She knew that that was how Beast Boy was feeling now. She slowly brought him closer to her and hugged him, trying to give him the same calming feeling he had given her.

Beast Boy couldn't believe she had brought him into a hug, but he accepted it. He need someone to tell him that everything was going to be okay. He was really worried about his son. To hear Raven say that everything was going to be alright did make him feel better. And, once again, her touch soothed him as well.


	11. Comfortable

**A/N: I do not own the Teen Titans. No, really, I don't. I swear to you I DON'T! Oh whatever.**

Chapter 11

Alex's fever broke the next day and by the end of the week he was up and about. His cough remained for a few more days, but it was just something left over. He was soon his cheerful self, quiet and content. Beast Boy felt relieved and Raven was just happy that it was finally over. The two had become a little closer due to the experience and found themselves enjoying each others company more.

Beast Boy was napping on the couch with Alex lying on his chest. They had been to the park that day and both were tired out. Raven had decided to let them go alone so she could learn to be away from Alex. She had been a little nervous, but told herself that everything was going to be okay. Of course it was and she felt quite proud of herself.

Raven entered the common room and saw the two asleep on the couch. She couldn't help smiling at how cute they were. A father and son tuckered out after a day of play. She meandered her way through the room and saw that someone had brought the mail in. She decided to look through it, incase her last paycheck from the library had arrived. She found bills and fan mail, the usual. But then she found an envelope addressed to her. She picked it up and recognized the handwriting. Jacob.

She locked the door of her room and sat down on her bed. At first she wasn't sure how he had gotten her address, and then she remembered that she had made sure that any mail that was going to her old apartment was to be brought to the tower. She fingered the paper of the envelope nervously, unsure of what he might have written her. She slowly ripped the envelope open and pulled the letter out.

Beast Boy slowly woke up and found Alex was still asleep on him. He slowly moved and sat up, holding Alex close so he wouldn't wake up. He brought him to his room and laid him down on his bed. He knew that Alex had some time before his nap would be done. He closed the door and stretched. Sleeping on the couch sometimes left him feeling a little stiff. As he stretched he smelled himself and decided to take a shower. He hadn't realized that he had been playing that hard, but his shirt and pits told a different story.

Fifteen minutes later he emerged from a steam filled bathroom. He always felt refreshed after a shower. He headed towards his room with his dirty clothes when he heard someone crying. He stopped in front of Ravens door and listened. He knew it was coming from inside of her room. He decided to throw his clothes in his room and then went back to Ravens door.

He knocked and said, "Raven, are you okay?" Her crying ceased immediately and it grew quiet. Beast Boy knew she was trying to act like she wasn't there. "Come on Raven, I know you're in there. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she called out to him in a shaky voice.

"Can I come in?" he asked, knowing she would probably say no.

"I said I'm fine," she said with her voice sounding more strained.

Beast Boy sighed and said, "I'm coming in." He opened her door and looked inside. She was sitting on her bed wiping her face frantically. He saw a ripped open envelope and a crinkled letter lying in front of her.

"What do you want?" she asked trying to hide the fact that her eyes were red and her whole face was puffy from crying.

"I heard you crying," he said walking in. "What's wrong."

"Nothing," she said looking away from him, but then she started crying again.

He went over to her and sat down in front of her and the letter. "Raven tell me."

Raven wiped her eyes and picked up the letter. "Jacob wrote me," she managed to say over her lung spasms. "He's getting married and he says that I was the worst thing that ever happened to him. He says he hopes I rot in hell with my bastard child." She completely broke down began crying hysterically. Everything in her room was either exploding or flying around the room. Beast Boy quickly moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She began to weep into his chest.

"Why do you care what he thinks?" he asked as he soothed her.

"I don't know," she sobbed. She lifted her head and wiped her red eyes with her hands. "It's just… I liked him. I even thought I loved him, and I know he loved me. I just can't believe he would write something like this." She picked the letter up and waved it in front of Beast Boy angrily. He grabbed it from her and ripped it up.

"Well he doesn't matter anymore," he said throwing the piece of the letter. "And he doesn't deserve you tears."

"I know," she said still crying.

"Then stop crying," he said wiping her tears away. She wrapped her arms around him and he held her close to him. She slowly stopped crying, but didn't want to move. She felt safe in his arms, something she rarely felt.

Beast Boy felt her breathing become more normal, with a few little spasms, and her tears cease. He slowly released her and looked at her. She was still a little shaky, but she seemed alright. "Okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," she said trying to get her breath back to normal. "Thanks."

"No problem," he said pulling her into another quick hug.

As they pulled away from the hug they stopped so that their faces were only inches away from each other. Suddenly both of their hearts began to race. Slowly they both moved in and placed their lips upon each others. Soon the kiss turned into kissing and the kissing turned into something more. Raven pulled him close to her and lay back on her bed. Beast Boy followed her down and never broke the kiss. Their hearts were still racing and their minds spinning.

Beast Boy pulled his lips off of hers and said, "Raven?"

"Yes?" she asked, just as out of breath as he was.

"I don't want to do anything you're not ready to do," he said softly holding her cheek.

"Beast Boy, if I had never wanted you to be with me, Alex wouldn't be here," she said pulling him back down to her lips. Beast Boy took that as an invitation to go as far as she would let him. Everything he kissed, everything he touched, felt like the first time. He made sure he went slow and made her feel like she was being made love to, not having sex.

For a long time they laid in each others arms, silently. They couldn't see how words could help their already perfect situation. A feeling of calm serenity was spread throughout their bodies, making them feel as one. The feel of the others body touching their own made them long to forever keep the feeling. For the first time in what seemed forever their minds were at peace, not racing with questions, fears, angers, confusion, and the like.

"Mumma! Daddy!"

Beast Boy and Raven gasped and realized that Alex was up from his nap. They both quickly sat up and crawled out of her bed. They looked for their clothes and got dressed as fast as they could. Once they were dressed they checked each other out to make sure they didn't look too… rushed. They took a few deep breaths and then left her room.

Alex had been standing right outside of Ravens door and they almost tripped over him. His hair still looked disheveled from his nap… and so did theirs.

"Oh, hi sweetheart," said Raven with a quick panicked smile.

"What ya doin?" he asked with a little quizzical look on his face.

"Nothing," they both said at the same time.

He continued to look at them funny, and then a smile crept onto his face. He could feel the happiness that was exuding off of his parents and that made him feel quite content. So he continued on his way without another question. Beast Boy and Raven let out a sigh of relief as Alex left.

"Jesus, that was close," said Beast Boy leaning against the wall.

"Well let's be thankful it was Alex and not Robin or Cyborg," said Raven fixing her shirt some more. They stood in the hall silent for a few seconds.

"Are you… okay with what we did?" asked Beast Boy.

"Like I said, if I wasn't you'd have known," she said with a smile. Beast Boy smiled back and gave her a quick sweet kiss.

_ONE MONTH LATER_

Raven and Beast Boy sat on the couch watching Alex, who hadn't been able to take the smile off of his face for a month. He sat on the floor playing with the mechanical monkey his father had given him. Beast Boy sat with his arm around Raven, holding her close to him. They both had subtle smiles on their faces and both looked extremely comfortable. Robin was in the kitchen with Starfire, trying his best to help her prepare an edible meal.

It had been an interesting month. Raven and Beast Boy slowly introduced their new relationship to the others. It wasn't as shocking as it could have been, since the two already had a child together, but there was some natural surprise. They hadn't seemed to get along for so long it was actually a relief to see them happy together.

"Hey guys," said Cyborg as he entering from the garage.

"Hi Cy," they all said at the same time, except for Starfire who said, "Hello Cyborg."

"I just finished installin the new stereo in the T-car," said Cyborg getting a drink. "I was thinkin that we could all go for a ride and break it in."

"Sounds like fun," said Beast Boy.

"We can go after we eat the dinner I am making," said Starfire with a smile. Just then three pots exploded and goop filled the kitchen. They all took cover and tried to avoid the falling goop. Robin turned the heat under the pots off and looked at Starfire, who had a guilty look on her face.

"Star, did you put in that zorka stuff that I told you not to?" he asked crossing his arms.

"I… I thought you would not notice," she said innocently with a nervous smile.

"Guess we can go out to dinner, too," said Cyborg.

After cleaning the whole kitchen, and throwing away the pots and pans that held Starfires meal, they all headed out to the garage. All but Raven.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Robin.

"Uh, no, I'm feeling kind of tired," she said handing Alex over to Beast Boy. "You guys go ahead."

"Okay," said Beast Boy giving her a kiss. "Do you want us to bring you something back?"

"If you want," she said and watched them leave. "Have a good time. Cyborg, don't you be showing off that stereo with my son in that car."

"Gotcha," said Cyborg and they all left.

Raven sighed and headed for her room. She reached into one of the draws and pulled out something that was still in a plastic grocery bag. She went to the bathroom and locked the door, just incase they happened to come back.

After about twenty minutes Raven unlocked the door and emerged. Mixtures of emotions were on her face. She leaned against the wall and thought. Finally a small smile crossed her and she placed her hand on her lower abdomen. "Well, at least this time I don't have to run."

**THE END**

**PLEASE REVIEW! (SEQUEL?)**


End file.
